i will wait
by komahinas
Summary: dumb thing i wrote at 5am like a week ago. modern au. -after ciel moves away, alois wonders if he still remembers him. 7 years later, both boys find eachother again, and realise why they missed eachother so much.-


**i will wait.**

This was the day Ciel had been dreading for a while now. The day he had to leave. Go move somewhere because of his father, something to do with work. It wasn't the moving that was getting him down, it was just…

The person he had to leave behind.

When he left today, he'd be leaving behind his best friend since they were both 6, Alois Trancy. Both boys were in Ciel's front garden, trying to savour as much time together before Ciel got in the car and left.

"You… You lied." "Huh?" "You told me… That you'd never leave. You said you wouldn't be like my parents!" Alois sobbed, heart practically breaking at the thought of losing his best friend. Especially after losing his parents, then his brother, it just wasn't fair! "I-I know I did, but I don't have a choice! I'm s-sorry, Alois. Do you hate me?" Alois' head shot up, and he jumped on Ciel in a second. "Of course not! I'm just… gonna miss you, that's all." Both boys stood in their embrace for what felt like hours to them, practically crying into each other's shoulders. "Ciel? Promise me you'll come back for me, okay?" Ciel pulled away and nodded vigorously, wincing when he heard his mother call for him to get in the car. He grabbed Alois again, and hugged him tight for a few more seconds. When they both pulled away, Ciel noticed Alois had placed a necklace around his neck, similar to the one the blond boy himself was wearing. Ciel nodded, and smiled. "Don't forget me!" Alois yelled to him, as he ran towards the car and grudgingly hopped in the back seat.

"I won't! I promise."

_/7 years later/_

"Guys! Guys stop it!" "What, are you too weak? C'mon Alois, man up!" The boy in question shrieked again as his sides were repeatedly jabbed, flinching and squirming as his three nuisances attacked him quite mercilessly. "Can you four stop it? Please, we're almost there!" The four boys shrunk back in their seats, stopping immediately. Alois put his head back, and fiddled with the necklace around his neck. Although he was snapped out of his daydream by Timbers voice. "Say, why do you wear that thing so much? It's as if you wear it religiously or something." Alois smiled, remembering the boy who shared the other half of the necklace. Did Ciel ever think about him? Did he even remember him? "Oh, it's uh, kind of a friendship necklace thing. An old friend of mine has the other half." "Old friend? When did you last see him?" "7 years ago." There the conversation ended.

The car had stopped at the venue a short while after that. Claude and Hannah left the triplets and Alois to roam around the art show as long as they didn't cause any trouble. Ha, as if! "Y'know, don't you think it's a little unhealthy and dumb to obsess over some guy you haven't seen in years? I mean, how do you know he even remembers you?" Thompson asked, looking as bored as ever. "Well, he promised he wouldn't forget me." "And you think he meant it?" "Yeah! Of course!" All three triplets scoffed, and Alois mumbled a grumpy "Whatever" before walking on ahead. "Dude, it's unhealthy. Gimme the damn thing!" What the-? Hey, gimme it back!" Alois growled as the necklace was ripped off him, and ran after the purple haired idiot giggling and running down the halls.

"This isn't funny! Give me it back!" Alois ran and jumped, trying to pry the necklace out of his 'brothers' hands, but no luck yet. He suddenly squeaked, both he and Thompson banged into someone, falling backwards on the floor. Alois' eyes spotted black boots, and a familiar, feminine voice reached his ears. "Wooooow, 7 years and you still don't look where you're going. That's gonna get you run over one day, in fact, it has before. Idiot." The small chuckle made Alois' heart thump.

No way, it couldn't be? Here? Now? He dared to look up, and saw that familiar mop of blue hair and an eyepatch. "Ciel! I-it's you!" He shrieked as he jumped up, smile as big as ever on his face. He was rewarded with a small smile back. "Of course it's me." Alois squeaked and jumped on Ciel, the same way he had on that day he left. "What are you doing!? Get off! People are looking!" "I don't care." Alois mumbled, his voice muffled by Ciels jacket. Ciel reluctantly hugged back, and eventually gave in and picked Alois up, spinning him around. Thompson, who was still on the floor, was left speechless. "My God, of course this would happen today…"

"Ciel, how've you been? Has your eye been okay? How's Sebastian? Where do you live now, I heard our old houses got torn dow-mmmph!" Alois had rambled on for long enough, Ciel decided, so he did the one thing he'd wanted to do for a while. He'd kissed Alois, right on the lips, shutting the little idiot up long enough for him to get some peace. When he pulled away, Alois was pure red, and smiling like a little kid. "So, you wanted to do that too, huh?" "Been wanting it for years."

And after that, both boys walked out of the art show, hand in hand and giggling over eachothers memories and changes. Now that he thought about it, waiting for Ciel was worth it. Yeah, really worth it.

* * *

hey guys! i'm sorry i haven't uploaded anything, i've just been super super down lately and i barely have any motivation to get out of bed, so i just couldnt do anything at all. and also gAY ROOMMATES I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED

please dont hit me ahahah im sorry omfg i'll update soon, im just having such a hard time writing lately!

this is a dumb thing i wrote at 5am and it's pretty bad tbh but it's the only thing ive written lately that im even slightly proud of, so you can have it!


End file.
